


The Last Proposal (All I really want is a lifetime with you)

by alrchive



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrchive/pseuds/alrchive
Summary: All Jennie really wanted was to plan and create the best proposal for Kim Jisoo, the love of her life.And most importantly, her yes.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Last Proposal (All I really want is a lifetime with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 5k word commissioned fic by the jentop pres, @jenchu_ for ALPAS: One-shot for a cause.
> 
> Happy jensoo day everyday! 
> 
> Sometimes, all we need is fluff. :))
> 
> Love always wins.
> 
> Written by: @filo_aus

  
Jennie was fidgeting at the living room of their shared dorm.  
  


She was walking back and forth in front of Chaeyoung and Lisa, her best friends and co-members. She didn’t even notice the two sharing meaningful looks and whispering to each other, trying to figure out why she was acting like that.

She was gripping her phone tightly, trying not to give in to the urge of calling and following up if her plans are all in place.  
  


Just like her previous attempts, she did her two hundred percent best on this one.

Jennie hopes it will go well unlike before.

A few seconds later, Jennie jumps in shock when her phone rang. Chaeyoung and Lisa knew something’s up. They already know Jennie gets surprised easily, however, she was indeed extra jumpy and fidgety today. 

  
  


Jisoo may not have the slightest idea about it since their best friend and co-member has been really busy lately especially for the past few weeks.

However, in front of the two youngest members, Jennie Kim is definitely not being subtle with the way she couldn't sit still.

  
Chaeyoung and Lisa already made a bet on it. They hope this time it would actually push through.

  
  


They continued watching Jennie silently, already guessing who the caller is when the latter's phone rang earlier based on their best friend’s lovesick grin right now.

  
  


_Whipped._

  
  


Jennie looked at her phone, feeling relieved. She couldn’t hide the happy grin on her face when she saw who the caller was.

  
  
It was her best friend and the love of her life.

  
  
Jennie answered it immediately, putting her phone on her right ear. She rolled her eyes when she heard Lisa and Chaeyoung whine, muttering that she should’ve put it on speakers instead. Jennie just stuck her tongue out, chuckling when she saw the two stuck their tongues out as well.

  
  


There’s no way she'll let the two hear her phone conversation with Jisoo. They always tease them whenever she calls Jisoo and vice versa.  
  
  


Chaeyoung and Lisa once told them they’re so annoyingly sweet and cheesy, especially on that one vlive when Jisoo made a surprise call to Jennie who was just in her room, waiting and watching her girlfriend’s vlive. She grinned as she recalled that short yet sweet phone conversation which was broadcasted live. She remembered laughing out loud when they checked twitter and read tweets of the fans’ reactions. 

They couldn't blame them.

  
  
They weren’t really that subtle. 

  
  
Well, they didn’t try to make it obvious, either.

  
  
The couple rings, necklaces, shoes, clothes and even the complementary names of their children (Kuma and Dalgom) and how they became naked buddies or how they have created nicknames for each other didn’t really give away their real status of relationship, right? 

  
  


Jennie and Jisoo are indeed the bestest friends, be it in public or in their private lives. 

  
  


However, they’ve always been more than that too.

  
  
The public probably didn’t know that fact (apart from their close friends and family, of course). 

  
Or so they thought. 

  
  


Jennie chuckled as she realized some fans who seem to be really good at observing them may or may not figure it out. Even Chaeyoung and Lisa weren’t that subtle either when it also comes to their relationship.

  
  


Actually, she really didn’t mind. And so did Jisoo. 

They’ll eventually figure it all out anyway especially when she and Jisoo will get married. 

  
  
Jennie grinned wider at that thought.

  
  
She shrugged her thoughts off for now as she heard Jisoo whining on the other line, calling her with the infamous nickname her girlfriend made for her _._

  
Only for her.  
  


_She's Jisoo's Jendeukie._

“Chu? I thought you’re still shooting right now?” Jennie asked, silently hoping her girlfriend wouldn’t notice how nervous she is with the tone of her voice _._

  
  


Jisoo may be oblivious and clueless at times but Jennie was more than aware that her girlfriend is super smart, sensitive and observant when it comes to her moods, actions and expressions. There have been countless times when Jisoo would sense what she needs or wants without even saying it outright.

  
  


_She’s definitely my soulmate. My baby Chu._

“I’m on a break right now, Jendeuk. I just wanted to call you. I’m sorry I couldn’t get the day off for our anniversary.” Jisoo’s voice was a bit sad and really apologetic on the other line. Jennie didn’t like hearing her upset, not especially when Jisoo’s been working so hard with what she’s also been wanting to do since they were trainees. 

  
  


_Her Actress Chu._

  
  


“It’s okay, Chu. We already talked about this. We can still celebrate later! There’s a carrot cake and a strawberry cake waiting for you.” Jennie’s cheerful voice emanated from the room. 

Her heart melted when she heard Jisoo chuckling on the other line. It’s true that Jisoo’s the one who makes her laugh the most. That’s why whenever Jennie’s the reason for making Jisoo laugh and smile, she feels extra proud of herself. 

  
  


Jennie just wanted to make Jisoo feel appreciated, loved and happy. And every single day since she met her, she promised herself to do everything in her power, efforts and actions to show her best friend and girlfriend what she deserves to be treated.

  
  


Jennie sighed in contentment as she hears Jisoo’s hearty chuckles.

They just saw each other earlier and yet Jennie already misses Jisoo. 

  
  


“Jendeuk, I thought you bought that? Didn’t you buy all the cakes you gave me before?” Jisoo teased.

“Kim Jisoo! How dare you doubt my love and effort behind picking and ordering those cakes!” Jennie gasped, acting like she was offended which she was totally not. It was hers and Jisoo’s inside joke. Jennie even answered in her high-pitched tone which made them burst in laughter.

  
Jennie may not be the one who baked those cakes but she really tried her best in picking a cake that would suit her Chu’s taste. Besides, she wanted Jisoo’s cake to be delicious and special. Jennie’s still learning how to cook and bake. And she just wants to make sure she can bake a delectable and delicious cake for Jisoo once she trusts her baking skills to do that. 

  
  
“I’m just kidding, Jendeuk. You know I appreciate all of them, right? Even when you forgot to give me a gift and write my name on our secret santa tradition with Chaeyoungie and Lisa.” Jisoo continued, her playful tone reassured Jennie that Jisoo’s sullen mood earlier seemed to dissolve already.

  
  


“I know, Chu! And how many times do I have to tell you that I didn’t forget your name and gift that time? I intentionally didn’t write yours so I can be your secret santa. I’m cool and amazing like that.” Jennie proudly stated, earning giggles from Jisoo. 

Chaeyoung and Lisa were smirking, who were now cuddled up on the couch, giggling and enjoying Jennie’s reactions and replies to their other best friend and co-member.

“I still can’t believe you did that every year, Jen! You didn’t have to do that! We always give separate gifts to each other already.” Jisoo laughingly exclaimed. 

Jennie grinned widely, giving herself a mental pat on the back for her genius ideas over the past ten years to consistently woo and show her love to Kim Jisoo, her soulmate and one true love. 

She thanked her fifteen-year-old self for having the courage to ask Jisoo out on a romantic date three days after they met, right after they went to the sauna together and became roommates. 

It was no question to Jennie that she was so damn lucky.

In this whole, complex universe, she found her soulmate when she was fifteen while reaching their dreams together. 

Oftentimes, whenever she climbs on Jisoo’s bed to cuddle and spoon her, she’d stare at Jisoo before going to sleep, reminding herself everything is real between them. 

  
Ten years into their relationship, she’s still as smitten and very much in love with Jisoo. 

  
In fact, if Jennie may say so, it grew stronger as the years passed by.

Jennie already has plans about her future with Jisoo since she was fifteen.

Yes, she was _that_ sure she wanted to spend the rest of her lifetime with Jisoo. 

And Jisoo told her she wanted a future with her too whenever they have their late night conversations before going to sleep. 

  
  
That being said, it’s no question Jennie’s very much willing to marry Jisoo and spend their lives together.

  
After all, She already had a ring prepared since Jisoo’s twenty-fourth birthday. 

  
The ring she gave to Jisoo during her twenty-fifth birthday was a different one. She wouldn’t have given it if her third attempt of proposal during that time was successful. 

Jennie didn't realize she got lost with her thoughts for a while until she heard Jisoo’s voice calling her name on the other line. 

  
“Jen? Are you still there?” 

“Still here, Chu. Sorry. What were you saying?” 

  
“I told you earlier that you must really love me for you to do the secret santa thing.” Even though Jennie couldn’t see Jisoo’s face, she was sure her girlfriend was grinning on the other line.

_“_ I thought you already knew that! We wouldn’t last this long if we weren’t in love and whipped with each other, Miss Jisoo Turtle Rabbit Kim.” Jennie teased.

“You’re even more whipped than me, Jendeuk!” Jisoo exclaimed, still laughing.

“Hey! Don’t let others hear that!” Jennie joked.  
  
  


“I think we both know you aren’t subtle, Miss Jennie Ruby Jane Kim. Even our fans have noticed it.” Jennie finds herself enchanted with the sound of Jisoo's laugh. 

  
  


_Yup, she’s definitely whipped and what about it?_

  
  


_Who wouldn’t become whipped and smitten and hopelessly in love with Kim Jisoo especially when she is more than who Jennie hoped and prayed for?_

Unknowingly, Jennie’s other unoccupied hand fiddles with her coat's pocket which has a small velvet box tucked inside.

  
Suddenly, Jennie hears someone calling Jisoo’s name on the other line, telling her the break’s over. 

She heard her girlfriend sigh. 

Her Chu’s been really working hard especially lately. Jennie knew Jisoo always works hard yet she works harder more than she already does. That's why Jennie makes sure her girlfriend is well taken care of.

“I gotta go. I can’t wait to see you later! Love you! Happy tenth anniversary, Jendeuk!” Jisoo sweetly stated in spite of her hurried tone.

“Love you too! Have fun and good luck, actress Chu! I’ll see you later! Happy anniversary to us, baby!”

They ended the call at the same time. Jennie was worried that Jisoo might be too tired after her filming. She hopes the food truck and care package she had prepared would arrive just in time for Jisoo’s afternoon break. Jennie hopes it will cheer her girlfriend up.

  
  


Now, she just needs to wait for Jisoo and her plan would be put into action.   
  
  


She really trusted her instincts on this one.  
  


Because for the fourth and (hopefully) the last time, she’s going to ask Jisoo to marry her.

Jennie thinks and believes she’s been patient enough. She has done and tried it thrice yet it was never the right time or there was always something that would hinder her plans of proposing.

  
She wasn’t planning the proposal of the century. That went down the drain when her first, second and third attempts of proposal failed.

  
She just wants to create the best proposal possible for the love of her life.

And most definitely, she needs, wants and hopes for a yes from Jisoo.

She grimaced as she recalled how she’d consider herself unlucky in those moments.

  
_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  


The first time Jennie planned to propose to Jisoo was when they were in Amsterdam for their world tour.  
  


_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  


_Amsterdam_

_Jennie was unbelievably nervous. Fiddling with her coat’s pocket, a red velvet box was hidden._  
  


_To hide her nerves, she continued taking photographs of her favorite muse._

_Jisoo looked so happy and beautiful while they explored Amsterdam together._

_It was their only free day before they perform for Amsterdam tomorrow. No one knew that she was going to propose to Jisoo (except for Jisoo’s family when she had asked for their blessing and the pancake place’s owner where they are currently lounging and enjoying the superb pancakes, as her girlfriend had told her)._

_Jennie watched her girlfriend munch happily, feeling relieved that she didn’t seem to notice they were the only customers inside for the meantime (the managers already went outside after they finished eating)._

_Jennie wondered if Chaeyoung and Lisa and the managers knew about it because they decided to be extra mindful of giving her and Jisoo space and time to spend this day together (with the managers keeping their distance but never taking their watchful eye on them)._

_She didn’t know she was staring into space until she blinks back at Jisoo who pinched her cheeks lightly._

_“Jen! Did you hear what I said?” Jisoo looked at her in amusement, her beautiful heart-shaped lips stretched out widely._

_“Of course, you mentioned that the pancakes were superb here! I told you I know the right place for your craving.” Jennie confidently stated, her heart beat went faster as Jisoo smiled bashfully at her._

_Kim Jisoo and her breathtaking and stunning smile. No matter how long they were together now, the effect Jisoo has on Jennie never really changed._

_It makes her feel calm and giddy and nervous at the same time because of her smiles and loving stares._  
  


_"Jen?”_  
  


_“Hmmm?"_  
  
_“I want to go here again. I think we can even live here together. Maybe in the future?” Jisoo almost whispered. Jennie found her so adorable especially when Jisoo blushed._  
  


_Jennie gulped, swallowing a non-existent lump on her throat._

_She took a deep breath before speaking._

  
  
_Jisoo already gave her an opening. All she needs is some courage and the postcard she gave to Jisoo earlier._  
  


_“Chu? About that. Remember the postcard I gave you earlier?” Jennie uttered, looking directly at Jisoo’s hopeful eyes._

_“Two lips from Amsterdam?” Jisoo asked._

_“Yeah. That one. Can you get it for me?” Jennie nodded._

_“What do you mean? Didn’t we give it to the old tourist couple earlier?” Jisoo’s eyebrows furrowed._

  
_Jennie’s eyes widened._  
  


_Oh no. They didn’t._

  
_Jennie couldn’t possibly give that card where her short message and the question was written, right?_

  
_“Wha-how-?” Jennie stuttered._

_“Jendeuk, we put it inside your bag earlier before we went to that jewelry store, right? Are you okay?”_  
  


_Jisoo watched how Jennie searched for it inside the latter’s bag. Jisoo’s bag was small so the postcard wouldn’t fit. She became worried when her girlfriend looked frantic and was mumbling some words she couldn’t understand._

  
_“It couldn’t be. This was not how it’s supposed to be.” Jennie mumbled._  
  


_Her shoulders slumped when she found a travel guide which was supposed to be the one they’ve given to the wandering sweet old couple who were also tourists here in Amsterdam._  
  


_“Jen? What’s wrong?”_

_Jennie looked at her girlfriend who had a worried look on her face and she couldn’t help but feel guilty. She willed herself to smile and shrug her disappointment of her plan not going according to what she initially wanted._

_She’s just going to ask it directly, then._

_“I’m okay, Chu. It’s just-can I ask you something? It’s kinda related to what you were telling me earlier.” Jennie smiled nervously._

_“Of course, Jendeuk.” Jisoo smiled back, her worry dissipating when she saw Jennie’s eyes light up again._

  
_Jennie took a deep breath, thinking that maybe she could just wing it and ask Jisoo right then and there._

  
_She smiled._

_Maybe she can do it now._  
  


_“Chu, will you—“_

  
_Jennie was cut off when their managers hurriedly entered the pancake place, approaching them with apologetic looks on their faces._

_“Sorry, we need to head back. You both need to wake up early tomorrow. Rosé and Lisa are already back at the hotel.” Their manager unnie stated._

_Jisoo nodded while Jennie sighed._

  
_She wanted to scream in frustration._

  
_She almost asked the question until they were interrupted._

_Jennie couldn’t bring herself to be angry. She was just really disappointed with herself. She was surprised when a warm pair of hands pulled her up and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek._  
  


_“Maybe you can ask me next time?”_  
  


_Seeing Jisoo's gentle and reassuring smile, Jennie feels way better and lighter._  
  


_She intertwined their hands together, kissing Jisoo’s forehead._  
  


_“Okay. I will.” Jennie whispered, wearing a fond and grateful smile on her face._

_Oh, She definitely will. She already has another plan in mind._  
  


_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Obviously, the second attempt wasn’t any better. She planned to propose in Spain. Jennie was supposed to bring Jisoo in a secluded park at a really early time so there weren’t spectators. 

However, she failed to get Jisoo and herself out of the bed at such an early time. They both spend the night before cuddling and watching a series until it was already way past midnight. Jennie decided she and Jisoo would just enjoy their time together in Spain where they’d go on a honeymoon (as they had declared on a live broadcast, with Lisa and Chaeyoung in tow and their supposed roles). 

  
Even when she wasn’t able to propose, Jennie and Jisoo had a lot of fun there.

Jennie promised herself she’d be back with Jisoo in Spain for their real honeymoon next time.  
  


_For that to happen, she just needed to try again and create another plan._

  
  
_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The third attempt of her proposal was just last year. She planned to propose at Jisoo’s advanced birthday party celebration with the help of her girlfriend’s closest friends.

  
_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Seoul, South Korea_

_Jennie was driving skillfully, following the instructions of the GPS inside her car. She was on her way to the restaurant where Jisoo was currently located. Jisoo’s closest friends were also there who gave their full support to her plan._

  
_Given that her three plans were unsuccessful, Jennie figured maybe enlisting the help of her co-members and best friends, Chaeyoung and Lisa,as well as Jisoo’s friends would help boost her luck and confidence for her proposal to be successful._

_Well, it’ll only be a real success when Jisoo says yes to her._

  
_Jisoo thought Jennie went to Japan with her mom earlier today. Her girlfriend had no idea she was still here in Korea, just ten minutes away from her. Her plan was that the decoy ring would be delivered to the restaurant’s counter as she slipped through the other entrance where Soojin would be waiting for her to lead her to their table._

_And just when Jisoo gets back, Jennie would be there in front of her, with the real engagement ring on her hand and she gets to finally ask the question._

_And hopefully, Jisoo will say yes._

  
_That was her plan._

_Jennie’s gummy smile disappeared when she saw and heard the piles of cars honking and stopping ahead of her._

_What the hell is happening?_  
  


_Jennie frowned. It’s just a few minutes away from the restaurant and she was caught in a traffic jam. She silently wished she agreed with Lisa’s idea of renting a helicopter to go to Jisoo. She decided against it since it wouldn’t really be advisable because of the unwanted attention it might attract and it also wouldn’t be a surprise to Jisoo if she did._

_Jennie considered making a run for it but since she’s not really a natural runner, she might just become a snowball way before arriving there._

_She calculated the options she could do right now as she is pressed for time. Soojin already texted and informed her they’re almost done with desserts and they just kept talking to Jisoo to extend their time while they were waiting for her. Even Soojoo has texted and asked her whereabouts (yes, Jennie asked for help from her who she was once jealous of, they’re good now and they became friends too)._

  
_Jennie weighed her options. The best she could do right now is to wait it out. She texts Soojin about it, telling them if she couldn’t make it, she’ll come up with something else that would hopefully still surprise Jisoo._

_Another fifteen minutes had passed and the cars remained unmoving._

  
_Jennie’s shoulders slumped. Just a while ago, she really thought she’d pull this off, if only she wasn’t stuck in this stupid traffic._

_She mentally prepared herself and took a deep breath before reaching her phone. She texted Jisoo to go to the restaurant's counter but her girlfriend hasn't replied back._

  
_And so Jennie dialed Jisoo's number and smiled when she heard her voice._

_“Jen?”_

_“Chu, are you still with your friends?”_

  
_“Yeah. I’m still in the restaurant with them. We’re done eating everything here.” Jisoo lightly laughs which made Jennie chuckle._  
  


_“I’m glad you enjoyed the food. Can you go to the counter for a while?” Jennie asks._

  
_“The restaurant’s counter?” Jisoo asks, her voice filled with uncertainty._

_“Yes, Chu. There’s something waiting for you there.” Jennie playfully whispered._

_“Okay. I’m already walking towards the counter.” Jisoo said on the other line. Jennie heard Jisoo excusing herself as well as the sound of her footsteps._

  
_Jennie grinned when she heard Jisoo talk to someone at the counter._

  
_“Jendeuk..."_

_Jennie wished she could see the look on Jisoo’s face right now. She temporarily forgets it when she hears her girlfriend’s sharp intake of breath on the other line._  
  


_“Chu? Baby? Did you like it?” Jennie was worried. Jisoo hasn't said anything yet._

_“Jen, it’s beautiful. It’s a ring..” Jisoo uttered, her voice filled with shock and disbelief._

_Jennie hummed in response._

_“Can you wear it for me?” Jennie asked._

  
_“Of course.. Are you proposing?”_

_Jennie’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped._

  
_“Uhhh n-not yet Chu??” Jennie stuttered, trying to compose herself._

  
_She was supposed to but the universe seems to have other plans for her. For them._

_She heard Jisoo giggle on the other line which automatically brought a smile to her face._

_“I’m just kidding, Jen. If you’re gonna propose to me for real, make sure you’re in front of me asking the question.” Jisoo teased_.

_“Of course, I would! Don’t forget to wear that everyday, Chu.” Jennie firmly stated._

_“I know and I will. Thank you, Jendeuk. I love you.” Jisoo softly stated. Jennie’s heart melted at her girlfriend’s words._

_“I love you more, Chu. I’m glad you liked my surprise.” Jennie replied,while basking in the warmth and comfort Jisoo's words made her feel._

_“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jisoo asked._  
  


_“I’ll see you tomorrow. Say hi to your friends for me.”_

_“Okay. Bye, Jendeuk. Love you!”_

  
_“Love you more, Chu!"_

  
_Jennie shook her head, feeling amused and determined._

_If the universe is testing her, fine._

_But it's not going to stop her from proposing._

_Maybe there’s a better time for this to happen. And Jennie's certain she won’t give up until she successfully proposes to Jisoo._

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jennie smacked her forehead as she remembers it was the closest call she had. Though the kiss and beautiful smile she received from Jisoo when they finally saw each other again in Japan on her birthday last year made her feel better.   
  


Jennie was nervous in all those previous plans. 

  
Although right now, to say she's nervous is an understatement.

It took her three close calls and failed attempts to get here.

  
And she was _very very very_ nervous.

Jennie had a feeling this time is going to be way different than before.

  
_Different in the best way possible, if Jisoo will say yes to her._

  
She smiles when she realized every time she experiences this kind of nervousness, it always meant something big and great was about to happen.

Of course, it is! 

  
She’s going to ask Jisoo to marry her on their tenth anniversary. 

  
_Holy heavens. I’m gonna ask Jisoo to marry me today!!_

  
Jennie began sweating profusely. 

  
_OH NO SHE’LL SAY YES RIGHT??_

_WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO AND SHE TELLS ME SHE'S NOT YET READY?_

_I CAN WAIT FOR HER FOR AS LONG AS SHE WANTS!_

  
She jolted in surprise when she felt an arm around her shoulder and another arm linking with hers.

  
She looked at Chaeyoung and Lisa who guided her to the couch.   
  


“Breathe, Jennie unnie.” Chaeyoung smiled at her. 

  
“You got this!” Lisa added, with an enthusiastic grin on her face.

Jennie’s tense posture relaxed as she listened to her other best friends.

  
She smiled at them gratefully.

Then, her eyes widened when the two smiled meaningfully at her.  
  


“Wait-you two knew??” Jennie exclaimed, squinting her eyes at them. Chaeyoung and Lisa didn’t seem bothered by it.

  
“That it’s Jensoo's tenth anniversary today? Of course!” Lisa proudly stated. 

  
Chaeyoung reminds herself to reward her fiancée with a kiss later for being quick to answer. Jennie didn’t need to know they knew her plan. Their best friend might overthink and worry if she’s also obvious to Jisoo and they didn’t want that.

“Yeah, unnie. It’s kinda obvious since we already heard you and Jisoo unnie mention it earlier.” Chaeyoung winked.

  
Jennie was relieved. If the two knew about it, then Jisoo might’ve had an idea what she’s planning to do today.

“Ten years, huh. How does it feel to be with Jisoo unnie for so long, Jennie unnie?” Lisa asked, her grin widened when she saw Jennie’s gummy smile. Chaeyoung was smiling too.

  
“It feels surreal. I can’t wait for more years and another lifetime with Chu.”

  
It was true.

  
All Jennie really knows and feels is that she will always love Jisoo for a thousand years and more.  
  
  
Even in another lifetime, she’d always choose Jisoo.

  
“Whipped.” Chaeyoung and Lisa said in unison, smirking at Jennie. But really, they’re just so happy for their best friends.

  
“It’s Jisoo. Who wouldn’t be?”

Jennie can’t wait to see Jisoo later. 

  
She’s hoping she can make their anniversary extra special and an even more unforgettable day when she proposes later.

  
If Jisoo will say yes, that’s more than good enough for her. That’s the best gift life could give her. 

  
A lifetime with Jisoo.

  
—————————————————————

Jisoo tried to stifle her yawn when her manager unnie checked up on her. 

  
She was lounging on a comfortable chair inside her designated tent. She napped for quite a bit since their shooting got extended for two hours due to technical issues. She wanted to call Jennie earlier but she was also being rushed to another scene so she texted her instead.   
  


It was their tenth anniversary and all Jisoo really wanted was to end the day in Jennie’s arms.   
  


Her schedule officially ended just now as she smiled and greeted everyone while trailing behind her manager unnie who was talking to someone on her phone.

  
Jisoo didn’t mind as she grinned wider, bumping along her co-workers, including the production team and their director who kept thanking her and Jennie for the delicious meal earlier.

For the nth time, Jennie never fails to amaze and surprise her.

  
Her girlfriend sent a huge food truck just in time for their afternoon break earlier.

Jennie even had a special snack box and care package prepared especially for her.

  
Jisoo wonders how Jennie always finds time and ways to take care of her. Every single time. No matter when or where, Jennie remained consistent with her support, love and effort.

It’s been ten years.

  
And yet Jisoo still feels not a lot has changed especially with how deeply in love she is with Jennie.

It still makes her feel giddy and warm whenever she fondly recalls how Jennie asked her out on a date even when it was just a few days since they met and became ‘naked buddies’ (as Jennie dubbed it on national television, Jisoo still teases her girlfriend about it but the latter was naturally unbothered with it.)

Jisoo could remember how Jennie made every date memorable especially when they were still trainees.

It was hard to pull off when they were still trainees because they only had a very limited free time back then. Jisoo still couldn’t forget when she invited Jennie to go with her and her family on Jeju Island. Jisoo rarely sees Jennie nervous and she marveled at the fact that her girlfriend really wanted to make a good impression even when they were secretly dating back then (they told their parents they were dating when they turned 18 and their families didn’t even seem surprised about it). 

  
They didn’t have it easy. The journey of reaching their dreams while also being in a relationship were filled with uncertainties and unspoken fears, doubts and worries.

However, the passion and desire they have for their dreams as well as their love for each other made it easier for them to fight harder and never surrender. 

For Jisoo, she’ll always be grateful she has Jennie. She was grateful they have each other to rely on whenever one of them needs an extra ounce of strength, a gentle push or encouragement whenever one of them gets tired, frustrated or afraid of what would happen with all the scary possibilities of the future back then and even until now.

  
Ten years.

  
Jisoo couldn’t wait for more years to celebrate with her Jendeuk as they continued to hold each other’s hand towards whatever was ahead of them.   
  


Jisoo chuckled, shaking her head. She didn’t know why she feels extra sentimental today. Maybe because she misses Jennie right now even though she’ll see her when she gets home.

  
Jisoo looks around, she's outside the waiting area where her manager unnie had told her to stay for a while so she could get the car. Jisoo pulled out her phone while waiting. She laughed when she saw the notifications from their blackpink group chat. Lisa and Chaeyoung sent photos of her Jendeuk looking grumpy. Jisoo guessed they probably annoyed and teased her girlfriend earlier when they talked on the phone. Jisoo was very much amused since their best friends and co-members were even cheesier than them!  
  


She sent a couple of hidden memes of Lisa and Chaeyoung to their group chat as her way of protecting and siding with her girlfriend (after saving Jennie’s pictures so she can tease her later). The younger couple can be very annoying and infuriating if they want to. But Jennie and Jisoo are a highly competitive couple. They would tease and annoy them just as much and they almost always win (with the exception of competing through the use of physical strength, those two are strong giants!).

Jisoo continued scrolling on her phone, checking if her girlfriend left any messages. 

She didn’t even notice a familiar, shiny black Porsche sedan stopped in front of her. 

  
“Miss Kim, good day! I will be your driver for today.” 

  
Jisoo’s head instantly snapped up as soon as she heard her Jendeuk's voice.

  
And before Jennie knew it, Jisoo already opened her car door and the latter surprised her with a fierce hug.

  
Jennie kissed Jisoo’s forehead as her girlfriend hugged her tighter.

  
“You came! I didn’t know you’re gonna pick me up!” Jisoo exclaimed happily, slowly untangling herself from Jennie. She kissed Jennie’s cheeks loudly before completely breaking off their hug.

  
“It’s a surprise, Chu. I know you missed me too much so I had to see you.” Jennie winked.

  
“You’re lucky it’s true.” Jisoo pouted. She smiled when Jennie held her face gently and softly kissed her.

  
“So cute.” Jennie said out loud as she stares at her adorable girlfriend.

  
Jisoo batted her eyelashes and pouted some more, making Jennie laugh.  
  


“Okay, now you’re annoyingly cute!” Jennie stated in between her laughs.  
  


“I know!” Jisoo wiggled her eyebrows, smirking at her playfully.   
  


“You’re lucky I love you.” Jennie shakes her head, smiling as her hands reach for Jisoo’s.

“I’m very very lucky.” Jisoo’s eyes twinkled with affection as she stared fondly at Jennie.  
  
  
“I’m luckier though, Chu.” 

  
Jisoo was amused looking at Jennie’s bashful smile while the latter’s eyes were focused on their intertwined hands. 

After all these years, Jennie still gets adorably shy when confessing her love to Jisoo. 

  
“Jen?” Jisoo called out, tugging Jennie’s hands so her girlfriend would look at her.

  
Jennie finally stared back at her again, wearing a bright smile.

  
“I'm sorry my schedule got delayed. We were supposed to celebrate our anniversary earlier than this.”

Jisoo felt really bad. It was already seven thirty o'clock in the evening in Seoul. They still have a schedule as a group tomorrow and Jisoo knew that their anniversary celebration would have to be cut short since they need to prepare and sleep early later.

  
Jennie frowned. She doesn’t like Jisoo seeing this upset. 

  
“Chu, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. Besides, we’ll make the most out of it. Don’t we always do?” 

Jennie squeezed her girlfriend’s hands. She gently smiled at Jisoo who returned her smile.

  
“You’re right! Thank you, Jendeuk.” Jisoo cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks, squeezing them before giving her a quick peck.

  
Jennie grinned widely at Jisoo’s actions, her heart throbbed loudly as it always did whenever Jisoo’s the one who initiates the kisses. 

“Wanna go on a quick road trip together?” Jennie asked, her thumb caressing Jisoo’s hands. 

“Of course! But we have a schedule tomorrow, Jen?” Jisoo asks unsurely.

“Don’t worry about that. We won’t be late tomorrow. Just trust me on this one, Chu.” Jennie winked.

“Okay! Can I finally get inside the car now?” Jisoo playfully stated. Jennie nodded, clicking the button which automatically opens the door for the shotgun seat. 

“And here I thought you’d open the door for me.” Jisoo sighed dramatically. 

Jennie rolled her eyes playfully.

  
“You always say that but you always tell me you can do it. That’s why I bought this car so you don’t need to open or close it by yourself too.” Jennie pointed out.  
  


Jisoo laughed. She showed her girlfriend a peace sign before walking to the other side of the car, sitting down on her (un)official comfortable shotgun seat, putting her seatbelt on.

  
Jennie retrieved Jisoo’s favorite Shin Chan pillow and her blanket so her girlfriend can sleep if she wants to, placing it on her lap.

She also has Jisoo’s favorite foods at the back seat in case the latter gets hungry. Jisoo had texted her earlier that she was still full from the snacks she had prepared for her so she opened the cooler box she brought where their favorite beverages were stored.

Yes, Jennie was that prepared. 

  
She grabbed one bottle of coffee milk and handed it to her girlfriend who took it happily.

  
Jennie observed Jisoo who seemed more relaxed and cheerful as she took a sip of her favorite drink. 

“Best girlfriend ever.” Jisoo stated after gulping down her go-to drink. 

  
“Of course! Only the best for Kim Jisoo.” Jennie stated, a proud grin etched on her face.

“I think so too.” Jisoo agreed, a grin made its way on her gorgeous face.

  
“You ready, Chu?” Jennie asked, she gripped her steering wheel tightly, feeling nervous once again. 

  
“Let’s go, Jen! Let’s go!” Jisoo chanted in a melodious manner, looking excited. She turned on the car’s stereo and connected it on her phone. Jennie laughed when Jisoo winked at her, the latter chose to play the song they co-wrote together.

“Let’s go, then.” Jennie had a lovesick grin on her face when she finally started driving. 

Yup, Jennie’s definitely certain today is going to be different. Her plan is going really well.

For the last time (hopefully), she’s gonna ask the question later.

  
She’s going to ask Jisoo to marry her.

  
And this time, she’s going to make it count.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Jisoo heard a soft classical music playing when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes, opening it fully so she can observe her surroundings. 

Where is she?

  
And where is Jennie?  
  


The car was not moving anymore and Jennie was no longer in the driver’s seat. Jisoo figured her girlfriend must’ve gone outside when she heard footsteps near her. Jisoo wondered how long she was asleep since she didn’t even notice they already arrived to where Jennie was taking her.

  
The headlights of Jennie’s car were on and Jisoo’s eyes widened in surprise when she finally discovered where they were.  
  
  
There were windmills. The moonlight also illuminated the field where beautiful flowers were everywhere.  
  


However, there were scattered lights on the ground as if it were fireflies. Those weren’t there back then. 

  
That’s why it looked familiar to Jisoo.  
  
  
Jennie brought her to the place where they filmed Lovesick Girls.

Jisoo’s heart tugged when she saw Jennie standing in front of the car outside and smiling at her. Jisoo realized Jennie probably saw that she woke up since the lights inside the car were open. 

  
Jisoo slowly got out of the car, still taking in that Jennie drove for two and a half hours so they could celebrate their anniversary here.

  
Jennie even prepared a picnic blanket where all their favorite foods were laid out beautifully.

  
Jisoo was staring at Jennie, still in awe. 

“Happy anniversary, Chu!” Jennie smiled at her. 

  
Jisoo was still in a daze. She just woke up earlier and thought that maybe they’re already back home but that's not what’s happening right now.

Jennie reached one of Jisoo’s hands and guided her to sit in front of her on the blanket.

Jisoo didn’t seem to notice how Jennie’s hand is extra cold and clammy even though it’s still autumn and the temperature right now is not too cold nor too hot. 

“Chu? Do you like it? I know we promised to give each other gifts at home but—oof” Jennie’s nervous explanation was cut off when Jisoo tackled her with a hug.   
  


“I love it, Jendeuk! I should’ve brought my film camera with me if I knew you’d bring me here.” Jisoo whispered in Jennie’s ears.

“Good thing I brought our film cameras, then.” Jennie cheekily stated.

  
Jisoo hits her lightly on the shoulder.

“You planned this really well! I should’ve brought my gift to you. It’s still in my room.” Jisoo whined.   
  


The two slowly removed themselves from the hug as they sat again comfortably.

Jennie could only laugh. She felt relieved, nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
  
She’s been waiting all night if there was something or anything that would hinder her proposal.   
  


But there was none. 

  
Maybe just maybe, the universe finally agrees it’s the right time.

  
“You could give it to me later, Chu. But now, I’ll be giving my gift first.” Jennie smiles nervously as she hands Jisoo a large bouquet of her favourite flowers and a white-gold frame containing a very special picture of them.

  
  
Jisoo was already tearing up. It’s true that she rarely cries but when it comes to Jennie, she easily gets emotional. 

Jennie framed and preserved their picture when they celebrated their anniversary as a couple in Jeju Island with her family.   
  


Jisoo could never forget that day because that’s when she reaffirmed to herself that Jennie will be her first and last.   
  


No one else could come close with how Jennie makes her feel so valued, loved and appreciated. 

Jisoo really, really loves her Jendeuk very much.

_One hundred years and more. I wuv you. Forever and ever._

_Nini and Shyu._

  
Jisoo was still staring at their framed picture when Jennie called her name softly.

  
And when Jisoo looked at her, she was surprised at Jennie’s expression.  
  


It was so serious yet still so soft and sincere.

  
“Jen?” 

  
Jennie took a deep breath. She was so nervous. She hopes she’ll be able to say what her heart and mind wants to convey.  
  
That in spite of everything Jennie and Jisoo faced as a couple, as members of Blackpink and as individual artists who are exploring another path and career, they stayed beside each other.   
  


They became each other’s rock and home whenever one of them was having a hard time.  
  


They did not give up. They didn’t give up their dreams nor everything they have. 

  
Most especially, they didn’t give up on each other.

  
Their love remained unwavering and relentless. 

  
Looking back, Jennie felt a strong surge of warmth engulfing her being. They’ve been through so much. 

  
They have come so far. 

And Jennie couldn’t help but feel so happy and grateful they’re still here, reaching their dreams individually and together (along with their best friends, Chaeyoung and Lisa, of course).

  
That they’re still Jennie and Jisoo. Jendeukie and Chu.   
  
  
And even when they’re carving a new path on their own when it comes to their career and when their schedules have become way more hectic and busy than usual (most especially to Jisoo lately), they’ve remained supportive, loving and understanding like they always do.

  
Their connection never wavered nor disappeared as they both grew as a couple and as individuals. 

In fact, it grew stronger and became deeper.

And so Jennie affectionately looks at Jisoo with all the courage she can muster, as she presents and offers her heart on her sleeve like she always does when it comes to her soulmate, best friend and love of her life.

It's time.  
  


“Chu, just like the words we wrote there, I want to keep that promise with you. I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen. Ten years or a hundred years later and even in another lifetime, I know the only person I’ll ever fall in love with is you. Always have been and always will be _._.” 

Jennie gulped, her voice wavering.   
  


She pulled out the red velvet box inside her pocket, opening it gently in front of Jisoo who gasped loudly.   
  
  
“I love you, Kim Jisoo. And I’ve been wanting to ask this question for a long time now..” 

  
  
Jennie took one more deep breath and smiled at Jisoo before uttering the words that wouldn’t leave her heart and mind ever since she has met and fallen in love with Jisoo.

“ _Will you marry me and fulfill our promise to love each other forever and ever?”_

Jennie sighed in relief and happiness when Jisoo nodded who was looking at her with shock, happiness and affection written all over her ethereal face.

“I-I love you too, Jennie. Yes, of course! I would love to!"

  
_Finally._  
  


They didn’t notice they’re both crying until they wiped each other’s tears making them laugh.

  
Jennie took the customized trinity diamond ring inside the box and slipped it into Jisoo’s ring finger. 

Not a moment later, Jisoo pulled her and gave her a lingering kiss with the promise of endless possibilities for them.

Jennie reluctantly let go of her favorite heart-shaped lips so she could engulf Jisoo in a warm embrace.

“You really proposed.” Jisoo whispered, voice still filled with wonder and disbelief.

  
“I did.” Jennie agreed, rubbing her now fiancée’s back.

  
“I thought you wouldn’t ask anymore. Took you so long, Jendeuk.” Jisoo teased.

  
With her fiancée’s words, Jennie laughed heartily. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to ask that."

She’ll definitely tell Jisoo about her failed attempts some other time.

  
Because all Jennie could focus on is the fact that Jisoo said yes and they're going to spend their lives together just like how they always wanted.

  
They still have a long way to go but Jennie and Jisoo are certain they’re already on their way to creating their version of forever.

A love between Jennie Kim and Kim Jisoo.

  
  


Jendeukie and Chu.

  
  
  
Always and forever.


End file.
